postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Iranian Civil War
The Iranian Civil War was a large civil conflict between the Iranian United Front and their guerrilla allies, and the Federal Republic of Iran. It ended in the bloody overthrow of the Iranian government and the creation of the Islamic Republic of Iran. Background , the President of Iran, giving a speech to the Iranian Army.]]The Iranian government founded in 2120 was considered a pro-United States administration, with close ties to the USA. Its first president, Mohammed Iba, promised the people that they would get authority over the elections, unlike the previous government. But the elections in 2128 were considered rigged, as Iba's party, the Iranian Revolutionary Army, won the polls, bringing Ismail Pahlavi to power. He was the president for over 15 years, and the United States ignored the people's pleas to overthrow the dictator, mostly because of his allegiance to the USA. The people formed their own political party under Reza Mohammed, called the Iranian United Front. The party ran for the elections in 2132, 2136, 2140, and 2144, but each time, they lost due to election rigging. The Iranian government was branded a tyranny by the United Nations, and the UN halted the oil trade with Iran. In 2147, the people of Iran used these diplomatic sanctions to their advantage, raising an army of 150,000 people, mainly Pashtun people of Afghanistan. They headed to Iran to aid in the revolution, since they wanted freedom to their neighbors, and were thus supported by a small contingent of Afghan National Army troops. War , Chairman of the Iranian United Front.]]The first signs of military conflict occurred in May 2147 when six Iranian soldiers fought a small gun battle with gunmen near Tabriz's city hall. None of the attackers or defenders were killed, but one of the soldiers was wounded in the arm by a bullet. The brief incident was succeeded with several other clashes across the country, leading to the deaths of 57 security officers and over 100 civilians. Pahlavi increased the armed forces strength in each city, convincing many civilians that martial law was being enforced. The civilians were treated badly, with rape and stealing common in their cities. On August 17, 2147, Reza Mohammed declared war on the government, beginning the massive and bloody civil war. The Iranian United Front began full-scale guerrilla warfare in 2148 after a series of minor clashes around the capital of Tehran, attacking supply convoys and military checkpoints. The guerrillas achieved successes against the government for some time, but the United States sent in a small contingent of troops to help root out and destroy the rebellion. The US troops and Iranian government forces launched raids on safehouses to take out the rebel leadership, and they succeeded in several occasions. Reza Mohammed hid wherever his men hid, promising not to abandon his troops. On July 6, he was reported killed during the Bombardment of Tehran, where the rebel garrison fighting in Tehran was pounded by US and Iranian artillery positions. Mohammed's death weakened the manpower of the cause, causing defections, but not their spirits. Mohammed was succeeded by Mohammed Najiha, formerly the Army Chief-of-Staff, who was the Vice-President of the Iranian United Front, and, formerly, of Iran. , Mohammed's successor.]]Najiha led the guerrillas in several attacks of retaliation, including the July 18, 2148 Tehran bombings that killed 1,432 civilians and soldiers, and many other attacks. The Afghan Army fought alongside him, fighting the Iranians and Americans. The American troops were led in person by Lieutenant Gary Young, who led them in several operations against the rebellion. The US Navy SEAL Team Six was deployed in Baluchistan to fight alongside government troops, defeating the communists and the pro-Pashtun mujahideen. But the Iranian United Front continued its operations and fought an intense campaign from 2148 to 2151. That year, they took the capital of Tehran. They declared the Independent Republic of Iran, the ''de jure ''government now. The United Nations sent a task force to keep the peace there, which was 12,000-strong and mainly from Asian countries like China, Bhutan, Nepal, and India, but it also included British and French troops. Task Force 132 fought an intense series of battles with the Iranian federalists, compelling the United States to withdraw in order to maintain their seat in the UN General Assembly. The United States' withdrawal raised the government's spirits, and the Iranian Army destroyed the federalist rebels. By the end of 2153, the last remnants of the federalists (fighting for the Shahdom Army) were killed or captured. Aftermath Following the end of the war, the Iranian leadership and Pahlavi were killed by the Iranian government. The old cabinet was purged, forced either into exile or were executed. The new government was made an Islamic nation similar to Afghanistan, with close ties. It was pushed away from the United States when it cancelled its trade agreements and established links to Russia, China, and Pakistan. Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars